Ironi
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Baekhyun tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Ironi memuakkan ini membuatnya harus mengalami semuanya. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A8


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 8. Anak Presiden Korea Selatan; **genre : action/crime**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 10:58 AM

Jumlah Word : 9.564

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **IRONI**

.

Terbangun, menatap cermin dengan raut datar. Chanyeol, 26 Tahun, tersenyum sinis pada pantulan bias dirinya sendiri. Desah halus keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Rasa bosan itu perlahan kembali menguasai hampir seluruh dirinya. Ia menatap jam digital yang berdiri di atas meja. Pukul empat dini hari. Sudah saatnya ia pergi menuju tempat kerja. Lelaki itu memakai seluruh pakaian serba hitam yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Tangannya meraih topi, memakainya lalu perlahan bergegas pergi dengan seluruh perlatan kerja yang di letakan dalam ransel hitam.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tempat tujuan berhasil ia tempuh. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk masyarakat. Ia memasuki sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai dengan rasa waspada. Bagaimana pun pekerjaannya sangat berisiko, tak menutup kemungkinan ada orang-orang yang ingin mencelakakannya maupun sekedar untuk memata-matai.

 _KRIEETTT_..

Sebuah pintu tua dibuka dengan pelan. Derit tuanya menyadarkan seseorang yang sedang duduk angkuh di sebuah sofa tua tak terawat. Sosok paruh baya itu tersenyum separuh, tangannya mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk pada kursi di hadapannya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu anak muda."

"Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Si pria paruh baya tertawa, kali ini sedikit keras. Entah hal lucu apa dari ucapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasa lucu.

"Terburu-buru sekali. Ah... tidakkah kau ingin minum_"

"Jadi apa tugasku?" Potong Chanyeol cepat. Dirinya bukanlah sosok yang suka bertele-tele, basa-basi hanya omong kosong baginya.

"Bersemangat sekali. Baiklah... Aku hanya ingin kau memusnahkan orang ini."

Selembar foto Pria tua dengan jas dan dasi berwarna merah. Wajah familier yang mana membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Secara tak sadar kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ini... bukankah presiden kita?" Tanyanya retoris. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi.

"Itu memang dia. Kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup? Hanya membunuhnya." Pertanyaan dari si pria tua membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman miringnya.

"Aku sanggup. Hanya... kenapa harus presiden?"

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali tanya? Lakukan saja tugasmu."

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak sanggup membunuh. Pekerjaannya memang terbilang biadab. Ia sudah menjadi pembunuh sejak usianya masih muda. Ia kejam, tak punya hati. Baginya membunuh ya membunuh, alasan kliennya yang penuh drama dengan korbannya tak ia pedulikan. Ya, biasanya demikian.

Namun presiden?

Risikonya sangat tinggi. Orang nomor satu di negeri ini akan dia habisi dengan tangannya sendiri. Satu negara akan menangis, statusnya yang memang sebagai buron bisa-bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya dari ini.

"Kenapa Loey? Merasa kasihan? Aku kira kau ini seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan berpengalaman tapi_"

"Baiklah. Kau diam saja pak tua. Yang terpenting, kau harus menambah uang bayaranku."

Senyum si pria paruh baya melebar. Merasa puas bisa bekerja sama dengan sosok Chanyeol yang sulit di temui. Sebentar lagi keinginannya akan segera terwujud.

"Baik. Aku akan mentransfer tambahannya setelah ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekenanya. Ia menatap kepergian sosok kliennya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya mendadak kacau. Bukan ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Hanya sebuah rasa bingung.

"Haruskah?"

...

Acara Olimpiade di Korea Selatan di buka oleh beberapa pejabat tinggi negara, para olahragawan dan juga presiden Korea Selatan tentunya. Suasanya begitu semarak, orang-orang tampak bahagia di arena pertandingan.

Chanyeol berdiri di atas sebuah gedung yang berjarak tak jauh dari lokasi Olimpiade berada. Ia menghisap rokoknya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu. Matanya tak lepas dari pintu keluar yang dijaga ketat oleh banyak penjaga. Terlalu bosan memainkan teropong ditangannya hingga selanjutnya Ia menyeringai mendapati calon korbannya baru saja keluar dari pintu utama. Lelaki itu dengan terburu mengambil senjata yang telah ia siapkan sejak tadi. Ia mulai membidik pada korbannya.

"Kepala... atau jantung? Ah, aku ingin jantung kali ini." Monolognya dalam sunyi layaknya seorang psikopat.

Merasa bidikannya sudah tepat, ia segera menarik pelatuk tanpa fikir panjang. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat kericuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di bawah sana. Sosok presiden tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang keluar dari dada sebelah kirinya. Chanyeol segera memasukkan perlatannya pada tas ransel lalu melemparnya pada sisi gedung yang lain. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan _Hoodie_ dan celana _jeans_ santai. Berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

Sementara itu teriakan terdengar dari tempat kejadian. Puluhan tim penjaga presiden melakukan perlindungan ketat. Orang-orang di sekitar jalan dipaksa untuk berhenti dengan maksud di adakan pemeriksaan. Sirene ambulans terdengar memekikkan telinga. Banyak wartawan mengabadikan momen tak terduga itu. Tubuh ringkih presiden di bawa sesegera mungkin menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Pasukan kepolisian tak tinggal diam. Mereka mencoba mencari titik keberadaan si penembak. Sudah dipastikan penembakan di lakukan dari jarak jauh. Beberapa tempat terdekat di blokade.

Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan kiri saat telah berhasil menuruni gedung tempatnya "bekerja" baru saja.

Seorang polisi menabrak pundaknya. Ia memasang wajah kebingungannya, tentunya dengan sengaja.

"Hey anak muda. Jauhi tempat ini untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapi... untuk apa?" Tanyanya berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu.

"Ada kekacauan. Pergilah."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia terkekeh setelah polisi itu pergi.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpatnya pelan.

Ponselnya berdering, sebuah nama kontak 'Mr. Jang' membuatnya berdecak pelan.

"Ku rasa tugasku telah selesai."

'Ya... dan hasilnya memuaskan. Dia sekarat. Aku sudah mentransfer sisanya. Setelah ini pergilah jauh dari sini. Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Loey."

"Baiklah."

PIPPP...

Sambungan dimatikan, Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Ia harus pergi lagi dari hunian sementaranya kemarin. Lelaki itu berjalan memutar arah untuk mengambil ransel yang tadinya ia buang dengan sengaja tadi.

Namun, matanya membelalak melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan jaket merah sedang mencoba membuka tas tersebut.

" _Hey_! JANGAN DI BUKA! ITU TASKU!"

Respons tak terduga. Sosok itu justru terkejut lalu berlari dari sana dengan tangan kosong. Chanyeol mendesah lega lalu mengambil ranselnya dan pergi dari sana secepatnya.

.

.

Suasana duka menyelimuti seluruh Korea. Presiden mereka tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bantuan alat medis, berjuang menantang maut.

Salah seorang kepercayaan presiden membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan rawat khusus untuk sang presiden.

"Ah... Tuan muda."

"Dia belum sadar?" Tanya lelaki muda itu dengan wajah tak terbaca.

"Belum... keadaannya masih sama, kritis."

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Ia berdecih hingga membuat orang kepercayaan Presiden itu terkejut.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dalang dari kejadian ini."

"M-Maksud Anda?"

"Ya... aku akan mencari tahu sosok di balik percobaan pembunuhan ayah."

...

"Jadi... kau kenapa mengganti pelat mobilmu lagi?"

Suara seng yang terlempar membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengedikkan bahu setelahnya.

"Hanya ingin saja." Jawabnya acuh.

"Aku tebak... kau membunuh lagi?"

"Bisakah kau diam, Jongin?"

Si lelaki yang tengah sibuk mengganti pelat bernomor palsu milik Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa beban. Ia sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak mereka sama-sama terbuang di jalanan.

"Ya... hanya menduga. Atau jangan-jangan Presiden kita tercinta kau yang_"

" _Ck_! Mulutmu memang benar-benar ingin ku tembak."

Ancaman Chanyeol tak main-main. Ia secepat kilat mengarahkan moncong pistol pada bibir Jongin.

Tetapi alih-alih merasa takut, Jongin justru tertawa geli. Ia mendorong pistol itu ke arah lain.

"Kau ini memang tidak punya selera humor sama sekali ya. Ini... Sudah selesai!"

Chanyeol berdecap pelan, lantas selanjutnya memasukkan pistolnya pada saku mantel panjangnya.

"Selalu memuaskan. Ini... untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum bangga. Ia menerima seamplop uang dengan mata membelalak.

"Harga pelat tidak semahal ini omong-omong."

"Anggap saja uang tutup mulut." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa ambil pusing.

Yang menerima uang berdecap pelan. Ingin menolak, namun kebutuhan untuk pengobatan adiknya membuat lelaki itu bungkam. Ia mengerti, Chanyeol tak bermaksud demikian.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Chanyeol. Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Antahlah. Menjauhi keramaian sejenak, mungkin?"

Tawa Jongin meledak lagi. Ia menepuk pundak yang lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang. Ku harap kita masih bisa bertemu."

"Kau berucap seolah aku akan mati esok." Desis Chanyeol dingin.

" _Hahaha_... aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah. Selamat malam."

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Mobil-mobil rongsokan dan juga besi-besi tua menjadi pemandangan utama yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

"Aku... pergi dulu."

"Oke... selamat Bekerja."

Mobil Ferari hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan sunyi. Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak tahu ke mana ia akan pergi selanjutnya. Mungkin pedesaan? Baiklah, bersantai sejenak sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

...

Perjalanan panjangnya membuat Chanyeol bisa merasakan ketenangan sejenak. Ia menikmati bagaimana pemandangan sekelilingnya yang tampak begitu asri. Sudah hampir dua hari ia hanya melakukan perjalanan tak berartinya. Ia hanya singgah di tempat makan, pom bensin dan juga toilet umum.

Mobilnya memelan saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan putih tersampir di pinggiran jalan.

Lelaki itu terdiam saat melihat sebuah mobil mogok itu. Terlebih pada seorang lelaki yang sedang menangis kebingungan yang terduduk di jalan.

Entahlah, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak usah peduli dan lanjut saja menyetir. Namun ia justru memberhentikan mobilnya sendiri. Ia turun dari Ferari nya lalu mendekati si pemilik mobil.

"Kau baik?"

"ASTAGA! Akhirnya ada manusia juga disini!"

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak karena pekikan si lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ya... mobilmu kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Mogok. Sungguh sial sekali dia rusak di tempat ini. Maksudku, ini daerah sunyi, hanya ada padang lalang di sekelilingmu."

Kesan pertama yang bisa dibilang sangat amat banyak bicara bagi si mata sipit.

"Ah... bisakah kau membantuku? Berikan aku tumpangan? _Please_?"

Pandangan memohon dari si lelaki asing sedikit banyaknya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Chanyeol sama sekali. Ia hanya mencoba waspada dari orang-orang, apalagi orang asing di depannya. Bisa saja bukan dia mata-mata dari pihak kepolisian?

"Aku berencana tidak ke mana pun." Jawab Chanyeol mencoba menolak.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan. Tidak bermaksud ke satu tempat pun."

Mungkin seharusnya si lelaki asing mengerti dan memilih untuk mencari bantuan lain. Tetapi ia justru sedang tersenyum sangat lebar lalu mengambil tas ransel besar dari dalam tasnya secara terburu.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku sedang berusaha kabur dari rumah! Bisakah kau bawa aku ikut?"

Kedua alis rapi Chanyeol spontan berjungkit. Orang bodoh macam apa yang meminta ikut dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenalinya?

"Bahkan kau tidak mengetahui namaku. Bagaimana bisa kau senekat itu meminta ikut dengan orang asing?"

Pertanyaan bernadakan sinis itu membuat si lelaki asing tersenyum masam. Ia menjulurkan tangannya penuh percaya diri.

"Aku Baek Hyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun!"

Senyumannya tampak manis, dengan _eye smile_ yang begitu cantik. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah itu dengan saksama. Seperti tak asing. Namun ia segera menampik hal itu.

"Tak berniat memperkenalkan diri?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Chanyeol."

Seketika keadaan terasa dingin. Entah karena sisa angin musim dingin yang baru saja berembus, atau karena nada bicara Chanyeol yang sangat amat tidak bersahabat.

"Hah... baiklah, Chanyeol. Jadi, tolong aku ya?"

Chanyeol tampak menimang-nimang keputusannya. Sesungguhnya ia tak suka di ganggu, terlebih dengan kehadiran orang asing. Ia hanya risih. Namun Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa dia bukan? Lagi pula sesekali memiliki teman dalam perjalanan sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

"Kau bisa menghubungi jasa montir untuk memperbaiki mobilmu." Jawabannya masih sama, ingin menolak.

"Tidak ada sinyal. Kau tega membiarkan seorang manusia bermalam di tempat seperti ini?"

Tak memedulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru memasuki mobilnya.

"Hey!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Apa? Masuklah. Cepat atau aku berubah pikiran."

Wajah berkerut itu perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Ia memasuki mobil Chanyeol dengan rasa senang. Pada akhirnya ia selamat juga dari keadaan yang memuakkan tadi.

"Jangan berbesar kepala, aku melakukan ini semua atas dasar hubungan antar manusia."

Baekhyun melirik sejenak. Ia hanya mengangguk malas setelahnya.

"Baiklah, kita ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebuah pedesaan?"

"Bagaimana jika pantai? Pantai di Busan sangat indah."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menyetujui usul Baekhyun. Pantai ya? Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak melihat birunya laut.

.

.

Mereka sampai, pada sebuah pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Chanyeol menghirup aroma laut dengan mata tertutup. Sedangkan rekan perjalanannya, Baekhyun, sudah berlari-lari menyisiri bibir pantai.

" _Woah_! Sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai!" Pekik Baekhyun bahagia.

"Lama? Kenapa? Kau sibuk?"

"Hm... tidak. Hanya saja ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku ke mana pun."

Ah... Chanyeol mengerti. Orang-orang kaya memang jarang menikmati waktu berlibur. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jemari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Ada jeda sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Aku sibuk bekerja."

Jawaban biasa, fikir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memainkan liontin yang terkalung di lehernya.

"Hm, sibuk ya. Andai di dunia ini manusia tidak perlu bekerja."

"Orang-orang akan mati jika tidak bekerja. Mereka tidak bisa makan." Jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Mati ya?" Baekhyun bertanya namun dengan mata meredup.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah. Tidak. Hey! Ayo sewa penginapan!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu sudah menariknya menuju tempat penginapan berada.

Dan disini lah mereka, di dalam sebuah kamar lumayan luas dengan fasilitas yang tersedia.

Baekhyun menghidupkan televisi dengan wajah datar. Tangannya sibuk memencet remote untuk mengganti kanal yang menarik.

" _Keadaan Presiden Korea Selatan masih kritis. Pihak kepolisian masih mengusut kasus ini sesegera mungkin. Masyarakat terus memberi dukungan untuk kesembuhan__ PIPP

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata tajamnya.

"Berita yang sama. Memuakkan. Lebih baik kau makan saja dulu."

Chanyeol menyerahkan satu cup ramen ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Korea berduka dan kau sesantai ini menanggapinya! Presiden sedang sekarat!"

"Lalu dengan menonton berita apa yang kau dapatkan? Dia tidak akan sembuh semudah itu kan."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal. Ia menggeleng tak percaya akan ucapan Pria di depannya.

"Ini menyangkut negara ini!"

"Kenapa? Kau seorang politikus? Terlalu sibuk memikirkan negeri ini?"

Sungguh, baru kali ini Baekhyun bertemu seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa simpati seperti Chanyeol. Ia mengaduk mie nya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Pembunuh itu benar-benar tidak punya otak. Nyawa seseorang dia permainkan seperti ini."

Suapan Chanyeol terhenti. Ia menatap Baekhyun, mencoba membaca ekspresi anak itu. Namun nihil, terlalu sulit di tebak.

"Kau berucap seolah kau adalah kerabat presiden." Ejek Chanyeol. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku hanya kasihan. Pada keluarganya, pada anaknya."

"Presiden tidak memiliki anak." Potong Chanyeol cepat.

Tawa hambar terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Posisikan saja dia sebagai ayahmu." Tembak Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak punya ayah sejak aku kecil." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa beban.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa tak enak hati.

"Kau... Yatim?"

"Yatim piatu. Aku hidup di jalanan sejak kecil."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang tanpa beban menambah rasa tidak enak hati dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak suka di kasihani. Habiskan makananmu lalu tidur. Besok aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Seoul."

Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan mendekati wastafel. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bayangan masa lalu itu membuatnya hancur setengah mati. Sekelebat kisah suram itu berputar kembali bagaikan kaset rusak. Bagaimana ia sengaja di buang, bagaimana ia harus hidup meratap dan berjuang dalam dunia yang kejam.

Dan Baekhyun, menyinggung masalah orang tua padanya membuat lelaki itu merasakan sakit kembali.

' _Aku harus segera mengembalikan anak itu ke Seoul._ "

Ada perasaan tak enak akan sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya merasa bodoh telah mengajak sosok asing yang tidak ia temui. Firasat buruk itu entah mengapa meracuni otaknya.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bertanya.

.

.

Mereka tiba di Seoul Sore. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti selama perjalanan berlangsung. Hanya sekedar obrolan ringan sekedar pengusir sepi.

"Aku harus mengantarmu kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah jalanan sunyi. Ia mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau memberi alamatnya kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu dengan Taksi."

Hebat sekali, baru kali ini Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang yang tidak peduli akannya. Seumur hidup ia selalu di cekoki dengan pujian-pujian dan juga peraturan ketat yang mengekangnya. Tetapi pria bernama Chanyeol ini berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang bersikap tak peduli dan terkesan tak punya hati kepadanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bawa aku?"

"Aku terlalu berbahaya. Pergilah."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. Berbahaya katanya?

"Memangnya kau siap_"

DORRRRRR...

Suara tembakan keras. Kaca spion Chanyeol pecah tepat di sebelah kanan. Wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu memasang tampang dinginnya. Mata perinya sibuk mencari keberadaan si penembak. Ia berdecap keras saat melihat musuh bebuyutannya tersenyum mengejek tepat di depan mobilnya dengan pakaian serba hitamnya.

"HEY LOEY! LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU."

Teriakan keras itu membuat Baekhyun melirik curiga pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Menunduk." Titah Chanyeol dingin pada Baekhyun.

"A-Apa?"

Detik selanjutnya mobil Chanyeol berputar arah dengan cepat. Suara tembakan menyusul lagi setelahnya. Ia menyetir seperti orang gila.

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Keadaan mencekam ini membuatnya ingin muntah sekarang juga. Jadi maksud dari kata 'bahaya' yang di ucapkan lelaki di sebelahnya adalah ini?

 _CKITTTTT_...

Mobil di rem secara mendadak hingga menimbulkan suara decitan ban yang tergesek aspal. Chanyeol tampak sedikit kalut. Ia melirik ke belakang. Merasa sudah lumayan jauh dari sosok musuhnya.

"D-Dia... siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun hampa.

"Seorang psikopat gila. Tenang saja. Dia sudah hilang_"

"Maksudku... kenapa dia bisa mengenalmu? Dan Loey?"

Terkejut adalah hal pertama yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Loey. Nama itu sudah menempati daftar pencarian tersangka dalam artian lain buronan. Tak menutup kemungkinan Baekhyun pernah mendengar nama samaran Chanyeol itu di berita-berita kriminal. Mencoba bersikap tenang, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya konflik masa lalu. Kau baik?"

Mungkin bertanya demikian adalah terbodoh yang pernah di lakukannya. Sudah jelas Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Wajahnya tampak pucat, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Dan lagi tubuh itu terlihat bergetar.

"Baiklah... sebaiknya ku antar saja kau_"

"Kau... pembunuh kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara hampir terjepit.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia kehilangan kata-kata secara mendadak.

"Loey... pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat wajahmu."

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar sangat di paksakan. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu. Sekarang mau melaporkanku ke polisi? Silakan saja."

Ada hening sebagai jeda untuk beberapa saat. Hingga ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Kumohon. Bawa aku. Kumohon."

Ada yang salah disini. Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Satu dari sekian banyaknya ingatan yang ia miliki membuat lelaki itu bergetar. Rasa takut yang tak mampu ia jabarkan.

"Orang-orang itu pasti mencariku. Ku mohon bawa aku pergi."

Katakan saja Baekhyun gila karena meminta bantuan pada sosok yang baru ia kenal sehari. Ia hanya merasa jika Chanyeol mampu melindunginya. Ya, mungkin. Setidaknya sementara. Agar orang-orang yang mengejarnya tidak berbuat lebih gila lagi.

"Orang-orang siapa?"

"Bisakah kau diam saja dan bawa aku?! Aku akan membayar, berapa pun yang kau butuhkan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok di sebelahnya lamat-lamat. Sejujurnya ia masih belum paham apa maksud dari lelaki di sebelahnya. Di kejar? Fikir Chanyeol sosok tadi mengejarnya, bukan Baekhyun.

"Apa untungnya aku membawamu pergi bersama ku?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku selidiki. Dan sepertinya kau orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

"Keuntungan bagiku?" Tuntut Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membayarmu. Berapa pun jumlah yang kau inginkan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

Uang ya... Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Ia mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya, tentang musuhnya yang tiba-tiba muncul, ucapan Baekhyun, serta siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tak tahu apakah keputusannya sudah benar untuk bekerja sama dengan seorang kriminal level tinggi seperti Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar kelemahannya tidak mengacaukan semua rencana Baekhyun.

"Kita akan ke apartemen rahasiaku."

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Baekhyun lemas.

Mobil itu melesat, menuju tempat yang Chanyeol maksud dengan apartemen rahasia. Tempat itu hanya lah sebuah padang rumput yang lumayan luas. Mobil mereka melewati tempat tersebut lalu sengaja di parkir di bawah pohon besar.

"Bawa tas dan perlengkapanmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol setelahnya. Mereka menjauhi area padang rumput tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit mengaduh saat kulit lengannya secara tak sengaja tergores rumput lalang tinggi. Mereka melewati semak belukar dan beberapa pohon. Hingga sampailah dua lelaki itu di depan sebuah lahan kosong. Pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah gereja tua yang tak terpakai yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Jadi maksudmu, kita akan tinggal di alam terbuka?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Diam dan ikuti aku."

Chanyeol membuka sebuah pintu rahasia. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah sepertinya. Ada tangga menuju dasar yang Baekhyun lihat sekilas. Mendadak bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Di bawah sana gelap. Lebih baik kita cari tempat lain saja. Aku memiliki apartemen lain yang lebih bagus." Ujar Baekhyun menolak.

"Siapa bilang kita tinggal disini? Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu."

Jadi, untuk apa dia menyuruh Baekhyun membawa tas ransel sebesar itu? Mendadak Baekhyun ingin mengumpat sekarang juga.

"Tasmu tidak akan aman jika tertinggal di mobil." Seakan mengerti dengan pemikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berujar demikian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tasmu?! Astaga!"

"Cerewet sekali. Aku hanya ingin melatihmu menjadi kuat."

Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Ia terkejut saat Chanyeol mulai memasuki ruang bawah tanahnya dengan bantuan senter dari ponsel. Merasa keadaan tampak seram, Baekhyun segera mengikuti jejak Chanyeol walau keadaan tangga menuju ruangan di bawah sana semakin mengerikan.

Menakjubkan adalah hal pertama yang Baekhyun simpulkan. Tempat ini sangat rapi dan terkesan hangat. Chanyeol sengaja menghidupkan beberapa lilin yang memang telah disiapkan disana.

"Ini tempat apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hanya markas rahasia."

"Markas? Tempatmu bekerja?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya asal.

" _Yah_ mungkin. Tunggulah disini." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan ke ruangan lain. Ia melirik ke belakang sekedar memastikan Baekhyun ikut atau tidak.

Lelaki itu mengambil peralatannya. Pisau lipat, senjata api, peluru dan juga pistol. Ia sengaja menyimpan benda seperti ini disini karena banyak alasan. Pertama, tempat tinggalnya yang tidak pernah menetap dan kedua, tempat ini sulit di jangkau dan ruang bawah tanah miliknya tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Ayo. Aku sudah selesai."

Baekhyun yang semula duduk dengan memeluk ranselnya perlahan bangkit. Ia mengangguk paham lalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku di depan. Aku membawa lampu." Protes Chanyeol dengan wajah tak suka.

"Diam saja! Aku tidak suka berjalan di belakang."

"Cih omong kosong. Bilang saja kau takut." Ejek Chanyeol.

"TIDAK!"

Mereka terus melempar omongan tak berguna hingga sampailah dua orang itu di atas. Baekhyun terengah. Mata sipitnya memandang sebuah gereja tua yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Chanyeol. Itu gereja tua?"

"Ya. Sudah lama tidak terpakai. Tetapi seminggu sekali ada seorang pastor dari pemukiman dekat sini yang membersihkannya secara suka rela. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hanya penasaran."

"Baiklah. Saatnya kita pergi."

.

.

Apartemen rahasia Chanyeol. Satu tempat yang bisa dikatakan mewah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyewa apartemen sebagus ini tanpa takut ketahuan identitasnya.

Alasan Chanyeol sederhana, pemalsuan identitas. Baekhyun baru tahu jika memalsukan identitas bisa semudah itu.

"Kamarku hanya ada satu. Kau bisa tidur di kasur tambahan."

Tidak diistimewakan ya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Aku mau mandi, silakan beristirahat."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang terkesan lumayan sopan untuk pembunuh sekelasnya.

Larut akan pemikiran tidak jelasnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menyadarkan. Matanya kembali meredup membaca pesan singkat di sana.

"Tuan muda. Anda ke mana? Semua orang panik mencari keberadaan Anda!"

Ia di cari karena statusnya. Hanya karena status, tidak lebih. Sebuah senyuman getir terulas di bibirnya. Ia menghapus air matanya yang turun tanpa sengaja.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, lebih baik siapkan makan malam saja."

Lelaki itu memutuskan ke dapur. Kulkas yang terisi beberapa bahan makanan membuat Baekhyun bersorak senang. Setidaknya dia takkan kelaparan malam ini.

"Baiklah, telur, ayam, wortel, oke... sup ayam dan telur gulung ku rasa baik."

Lelaki dengan paras manis itu mulai mengolah bahan makanan. Ia sedikit bersenandung kecil. Tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai tidak sadar jika Chanyeol memperhatikannya sedari tadi dari _counter_ bar.

"Kau memasak apa memiliki izin?"

Terlonjak kaget, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh gagang panci yang panas.

"Akh! Astaga!"

"Hanya gagang panci omong-omong." Komentar Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Gagang panci yang panas jika boleh ku ralat." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastis disertai desisan sakit dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Ia bahkan pernah tertembak. Tetapi dirinya tak mengeluh sedikit pun.

"Dasar lemah." Gumam nya pelan. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju kotak obat. Ia mengambil salep untuk mengobati luka bakar.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Titahnya setelah sampai di depan Baekhyun.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol mengoleskan salep tersebut hati-hati. Tanpa sadar ia menikmati bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang tergolong tampan sedang serius mengobati lukanya.

"Sudah. Jangan melihatku lagi." Tegur Chanyeol tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak melihatmu." Sangkal Baekhyun dengan kedua kuping memerah.

"Ah... supnya!"

Tangannya sengaja di tarik untuk mengusir rasa gugup. Ia mengaduk supnya yang sudah matang dan memindahkannya ke atas meja. Kali ini dengan kedua sarung tangan anti panas.

Chanyeol duduk menanti makanannya. Seumur-umur setelah lama waktu berlalu, baru kali ini ia menghirup aroma masakan khas rumahan. Binar matanya sedikit terlihat saat melihat telur gulung yang baru di letakkan di atas meja.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku masak. Ayo makan." Ujar Baekhyun.

Keduanya mulai mengambil sumpit masing-masing. Chanyeol mengambil sepotong telur gulung lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

Jantungnya berpacu karena merasakan sensasi rasa dari makanan tersebut. Rasanya sama, seperti dulu.

"Telur gulung ini..." Gumamnya pelan, sayangnya masih mampu di dengar oleh sosok di depannya.

"Kenapa? Rasanya tidak enak ya? Padahal aku selalu berusaha membuatnya agar rasanya sama."

Keduanya sama-sama bergumam, larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tak ada yang mau bersuara lagi. Mata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol agak lama. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Omong-omong tentang lelaki yang menembak mobil tadi. Dia siapa?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun mencairkan suasana dingin yang semula tercipta. Chanyeol menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"Namanya Lay. Dulu dia partner ku bekerja. Dia sedikit gila dan benar-benar rusuh saat bekerja. Kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kerja sama karena tidak sepaham. Ada satu dendam darinya padaku. Karena aku membunuh seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang ternyata sangat berarti bagi Lay. Sejak itu dia berusaha untuk menghancurkanku."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Ternyata sosok tadi bukanlah hendak membunuhnya.

"Lalu, hal penting apa yang ingin kau cari tahu hingga ingin menjalin kerja sana dengan pembunuh sepertiku?"

Wajah itu berubah sendu. Senyumannya terlihat getir. Lelaki itu meletakkan sumpitnya, rasa laparnya mendadak hilang.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang dalang penembak Presiden."

DEG!

Iris Chanyeol melebar. Genggaman pada sumpitnya menguat. Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol ketahuan bahwa dia lah si penembak sesungguhnya?

"Kau detektif?" Tanyanya dengan ragu.

Bukan jawaban yang Chanyeol temui, namun lebih kepada tawa keras yang menderai. Sosok di depannya tertawa sangat keras hingga memukul-mukul meja sangking merasa gelinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa wajahmu serius sekali? Tenang saja. Bukan hal besar. Aku hanya mencari keberadaan Kakakku yang hilang belasan tahun lalu."

Apa yang lucu? Fikir Chanyeol. Sosok di depannya memang terlalu banyak menyimpan misteri yang belum mampu Chanyeol pecahkan. Namun kendatipun demikian, ia juga merasakan satu perasaan aneh pada sosok di depannya. Tidak tahu apa itu, hanya merasa dekat. Kedekatan yang aneh.

"Mencari anak hilang? Kau fikir aku ini apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis. Ia benar-benar kesal karena di kerjai sebelumnya.

"Maaf Chanyeol. Ya... Mungkin kau bisa ku percaya?"

"Aku ini orang jahat Baekhyun." Terang Chanyeol sekali lagi. Matanya menajam melihat sosok di depannya.

"Justru karena kau jahat aku yakin kau bisa membantu. Di dunia ini, sosok yang kau sangka baik nyatanya memiliki niat tersembunyi sendiri. Aku di besarkan dengan kehidupan sangat layak secara finansial, orang-orang di sekitarku senang memujiku, namun nyatanya mereka bermuslihat. Semua hanya karena status dan mereka baik kepadaku."

Baekhyun menjeda penjelasannya, bermaksud membaca ekspresi Chanyeol. Tetapi raut wajah lelaki itu masih sama. Datar, kelihatan tidak berminat sama sekali.

"Kau justru tidak mengistimewakan ku. Dan soal pengakuan bahwa kau seorang pembunuh. Awalnya ku kira kau akan merekayasa cerita, tetapi kau mengaku dengan mudahnya."

"Lalu? Inti ucapanmu ini apa?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga. Sudut bibir atasnya naik. Jadi sejak tadi dia berujar ini-itu Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksudnya? Atau dia bukan penyimak yang baik? Astaga!

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Percuma berwajah tampan tapi otakmu tidak bisa terpakai." Sungut Baekhyun kesal. Ia bertambah kesal saat ekspresi yang Chanyeol tunjukkan masih sama. Datar.

"Aku tampan?" Tanya yang lebih tinggi polos.

"B-Bodoh!" Pipi Baekhyun memerah karena malu tak sengaja memuji. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan rokoknya dari dalam saku celana lalu mematik api. Anggap saja itu sebagai pengusir rasa gugupnya.

Embusan asap rokok itu menari-nari di udara. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat bagaimana sosok di depannya menghisap rokok dengan jantannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka lelaki berwajah manis sepertimu bisa merokok juga."

Yang lebih mungil membalas dengan seringai ejekan.

"Bahkan perempuan saja bisa merokok. Kau terlalu konservatif jika menurutmu hanya lelaki saja yang boleh merokok."

Hisap. Hembus lagi.

"Kau juga laki-laki." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa beban.

"Ya lalu apa salahnya dengan ucapanku barusan?" Tanya Baekhyun gagal paham.

"Lupakan saja."

Hening. Lagi. Keduanya kembali beraktivitas dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Chanyeol makan, Baekhyun merokok.

"Jadi apa misi kita selanjutnya?"

Seketika Chanyeol tersedak dengan kuah sup ketika Baekhyun bertanya demikian.

"Misi apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya."

Ah. Benar juga.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jaketnya. Ia meletakkan foto tersebut di atas meja.

"Untuk pertama, kau selidiki gerak-gerik lelaki ini saja."

Kelopak mata itu menyipit, keterkejutan ia rasakan selanjutnya. Jika ada yang berkata dunia itu sempit maka Chanyeol bisa mempercayainya sekarang. Ironi yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Mr. Jang yang beberapa waktu lalu memerintahnya untuk membunuh, kini menjadi sasarannya dari klien yang lain.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang-orang kaya ini?

"Dia bekerja di pusat pemerintahan sebagai orang kepercayaan presiden."

Sungguh, pola fikir lelaki di depannya ini memang tidak terbaca.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sosok yang telah hilang belasan tahun lalu?"

Baekhyun menyundutkan rokoknya pada piring bersih lalu menyeringai sangat lebar.

"Semua berhubungan, Chanyeol."

.

.

BRAAKKKK

Meja di gebrak dengan kuat. Sosok pria paruh baya itu tampak emosi akan penuturan yang baru saja di utarakan anak buahnya.

"Jadi... dia berusaha mencari tahu semuanya?"

"Menurut informasi yang ku dapatkan demikian, Tuan Jang."

Sosok itu, Tuan Jang, memijat kepalanya pelan. Ada hal yang terkadang tak kau hiraukan namun nyatanya bisa berbahaya untukmu.

"Brengsek!"

Pria itu duduk di bangkunya dengan raut wajah kacau. Selama ini dia berusaha mengambil alih segalanya dengan banyak pertarungan. Bahkan puncaknya kemarin. Ia telah menumbangkan target utamanya. Namun seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai serangga kecil bisa berbuat sejauh ini. Modusnya telah tercium dan jika ia ketahuan telah memiliki rencana sebesar ini, maka tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghabisi anak itu."

.

.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari keseharian si pria Tua bernama Mr. Jang itu. Dia bekerja layaknya orang normal biasa. Chanyeol mendengus kasar akan kebosanan ini. Ia tidak suka bekerja dengan cara menjenuhkan seperti menguntit keseharian orang.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga." Ujar Chanyeol pada sosok di sebelahnya.

"Jangan! Jika dia mati, maka keinginanku untuk mencari tahu sosok hilang itu akan sia-sia."

Ah? Jadi Mr. Jang menyimpan rahasia penting.

"Lalu apa yang kau cari darinya?"

"Ada hal lain yang harus ku cari tahu juga."

Rasanya Chanyeol membenamkan kepala Baekhyun ke Sungai. Terlalu berbelit-belit sekali menurutnya. Jika memiliki tujuan maka katakan saja.

"Jika setelah ini pekerjaanku masih sama. Aku berhenti."

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan seperti itu."

Mobil tuan Jang tiba-tiba menghentikan acara adu mulut mereka. Baekhyun segera memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Jika dilihat, seingat Baekhyun jalanan ini bukanlah tempat dimana rumah Pria tua itu berada.

Daerah ini, pemakaman. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di pemakaman? Wajah yang biasa tampak kasar itu berubah sendu menatap satu makam. Sebuklet bunga krisan putih sengaja ia letakkan di atas makan dengan hati-hati.

Dua lelaki muda di dalam mobil sama terkejutnya. Samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar bahwa Baekhyun bergumam sangat pelan.

"Makam ibu?"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut samar. Ada hubungan apa semua ini? Ingatan itu kembali menghantamnya hingga ia mengaduh sakit pada kepala.

" _Akhhh_!"

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Aku merasakan pusing. Bisakah kita lanjutkan besok?"

Tanpa banyak protes Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Otaknya sedang tidak fokus berpikir.

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu di serang banyak pertanyaan mengenai siapa Baekhyun, siapa Mr. Jang dan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya.

Mereka pulang pada akhirnya. Membawa sesuatu dengan tangan kosong. Baekhyun turun dari mobil lalu menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Bisakah aku pergi sebentar? Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang."

"Ya. Itu urusanmu. Aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundak yang lebih tinggi.

"Istirahatlah."

Punggung sempit itu berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang berdebar tidak menentu.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini Baekhyun?"

DRRTTT... DRRTTT..

Getar ponsel di saku celana memutus rasa penasaran Chanyeol. Tulisan Mr. Jang menjadi nama pemanggil di layar ponsel. Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan tersebut ragu-ragu.

"Halo?"

" _Dimana kau?"_

"Aku masih di Seoul. Ada apa?"

" _Kita perlu bicara. Jam dua dini hari temui aku di tempat biasa."_

PIIPPP...

Bertemu?

Chanyeol mengangguk dalam diam. Mungkin ini salah satu cara untuk membantu Baekhyun mengetahui rencana Mr. Jang. Ternyata pekerjaan tidak sesulit yang ia kira.

.

.

Kepolisian Seoul masih terus mengusut kejadian penembakan yang di lakukan kepada presiden Korea. Mereka membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang baru saja tiba di kantor kepolisian.

"Ah! Tuan muda? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Detektif Oh berbasa-basi.

"Hm, bagaimana? Apa sudah terkumpul beberapa bukti?"

"Ada banyak opsi. Banyak yang menduga ini dilakukan oleh pembunuh bayaran dan memiliki dalang di belakangnya. Kami menduga bahwa Lay pelakunya. Semua terbukti dari beberapa foto yang dan kamera CCTV yang berhasil kami dapatkan."

Sosok Tuan muda itu mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang berbeda. Satu foto si sosok bernama Lay itu memakai pakaian serba hitam. Dan satu lagi terlihat samar, namun dengan pakaian serupa. Foto tersebut sedikit pecah akibat resolusi dari kamera CCTV yang tidak terlalu jelas.

Lelaki muda itu beralih pada video CCTV yang di putar oleh seorang anggota kepolisian. Tak banyak yang menarik. Hanya sebuah lalu lalang mobil super padat di depan area Olimpiade berlangsung. Gedung tinggi dan_

"Berhenti!"

Seorang manusia duduk di atas gedung tinggi tepat tak jauh dari arena Olimpiade berada. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Dan dari gerak-geriknya ia terlihat sedang merokok.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Tubuhnya tinggi bukan?"

"Ah... iya, tetapi Lay juga memiliki tinggi yang sama." Ujar detektif Oh.

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak. Orang ini lebih tinggi dari sosok Lay jika kau perhatikan lamat-lamat. Dan ia memakai topi dengan arah yang benar, sedangkan Lay yang ada di foto memakai topi dengan membalik lidah topi ke belakang. Ini berbeda."

Detektif Oh terkejut akan penuturan Tuan Muda itu. Ada benarnya. Ia merasa malu dan bodoh karena tidak memperhatikan hal sedetail itu.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki satu orang." Ujar si Tuan Muda dengan wajah datar.

Detektif Oh tersentak melihat foto yang ditunjukkan lelaki muda di depannya.

"Ini..."

"Ya, dia. Dan ku harap kalian bisa bekerja dengan baik. Aku mengandalkanmu Oh."

"Baik... Tuan Muda."

.

.

Gelisah Chanyeol dalam tidurnya. Lelaki itu tertidur di sofa karena rasa pusing yang menghantamnya secara mendadak tadi. Lelaki itu terengah, tubuhnya berkeringat karena mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan.

Hujan, malam hari, gang sempit, di dorong dari mobil.

HAAAHHHH!

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa?"

Wajahnya tampak pucat. Ia melirik kehadiran Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok dengan wajah penuh tanya dan khawatir.

"Hanya mimpi buruk Baek."

Tangan Baekhyun mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahi Chanyeol.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Itu hanya mimpi. Bagaimana jika kita membeli bahan makanan saja? Kulkasmu penuh dengan makanan kadaluwarsa omong-omong."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyamar." Ucap Baekhyun riang. Ia mengeluarkan wig panjang berwarna coklat, kumis palsu dan juga kacamata.

"Jadi kau pergi untuk membeli ini?"

Tawa lucu keluar spontan dari bibirnya.

" _Ahahaha_. Ya begitulah. Aku merasa takut kau ketahuan oleh publik. Jadi kita menyamar saja."

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Tidak usah menyamar dengan gaya mencolok." Balas Chanyeol cepat.

Tetapi seolah tak mendengarkan, Baekhyun justru menempel kumis palsu di atas bibir bagian atas Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak fokus mengusap si kumis palsu agar lengket sempurna. Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Bagaimana mata sipit itu di hiasi bulu mata lebat, hidung bangir dan juga bibir merah tipis namun ranum.

" _Dimana aku pernah melihatmu?"_

Tanyanya membatin sendiri.

"Cha! Selesai. Sekarang rambut palsu_"

"Kau saja yang memakainya." Tolak Chanyeol cepat. Ia mengambil kacamata lalu memakainya dengan segera.

Baekhyun menatap horor wig panjang yang ia beli. Padahal niatnya ingin mengerjai si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu sesekali. Tetapi mengapa ia terkena dampaknya?

"Tetapi aku_"

"Tidak mau ya sudah. Aku juga akan melepas kumis bodoh ini."

"Jangan! Ah... maksudku baiklah."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol tertawa sekarang. Ya, dia memang sudah tertawa. Sosok di depannya sangat lucu mengenakan wig panjang. Rasanya telah lama ia tak tertawa sekeras ini.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Wajahmu mirip seperti perempuan!"

Tertawa. Lagi.

Jadi hanya karena itu?

Baiklah, Baekhyun kesal dan lelaki itu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan aura menghitam.

"Cepat jalan dan kita belanja!"

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berniat menyamar, namun justru menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa penjaga menyebut mereka sebagai pasangan serasi. Padahal jika saja mereka tahu Baekhyun itu seorang lelaki!

"Kenapa mereka mengira aku ini perempuan?!" Sungut Baekhyun tidak suka namun tangannya masih sibuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

"Karena wajah kemayu mu mungkin." Komentar Chanyeol enteng.

Kemayu... untung saja Baekhyun masij bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih wahai Tuan berkumis."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kekehannya menghilang saat seseorang yang ia kenal terlihat di balik rak tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Baekhyun berada. Sosok itu menatapnya tajam dan menyeringai setelahnya.

Merasakan hal tidak baik, Chanyeol dengan terburu menarik Baekhyun menuju meja kasir. Lelaki itu bahkan tak peduli dengan protes yang dilayangkan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Merasa kicauan Baekhyun mulai mereda Chanyeol bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka, dua lelaki itu keluar dari area supermarket. Sialnya, si penguntit masih mengikuti mereka.

"Lari!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar ke arah mereka. Hampir saja peluru itu mengenai Baekhyun jika Chanyeol tak menarik tubuh itu dan memeluknya.

Suasana berubah ricuh. Para pengunjung supermarket berteriak, berlari dan mencoba mencari perlindungan. Pihak keamanan berlari menuju tempat kejadian utama. Namun si penembak itu mengancam akan menembak mereka jika berani mendekat.

Cara bar-bar seperti ini sudah jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Serahkan orang yang ada dalam pelukanmu itu padaku."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Apa maksudnya?

"Lay... apa maksudmu? Dia tidak mengerti apa pun akan dendam bodohmu kepadaku _"

"Diam brengsek! Dia targetku. Jika kau ingin membunuhnya juga maka maaf saja, aku yang lebih dulu mendapat perintah untuk membunuhnya!"

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol tenang diiringi dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Jika begitu kau lebih dulu ku bunuh." Balas Lay tak mau kalah.

"Tidak dengan pistol." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke hadapan Lay secara tiba-tiba. Kaki panjangnya menendang tangan musuhnya tersebut hingga pistol itu terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka mulai saling serang dengan tangan kosong. Kemahiran keduanya dalam berkelahi membuat keadaan masih seimbang. Hingga suara sirene polisi membuah Lay terpengaruh. Momen tersebut dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk menendang kaki Lay.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Lay sama-sama mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Tolong tangkap dia." Ujar Baekhyun pada seorang polisi dengan telunjuk mengarah pada sosok Lay.

"Dia mencoba membunuhku dan juga temanku. Bisakah kalian menangkapnya?"

Sang polisi menatap Baekhyun lekat, namun terkejut pada detik selanjutnya.

"Baik! Tuan Muda." Bisik polisi tersebut pelan.

"BAEKHYUN-SSI. INGATLAH! SESEORANG YANG DEKAT DENGANMU BISA JADI MUSUHMU YANG SEEBENARNYA!" Lay berteriak lantang sambil berusaha meloloskan dirinya dari kawanan polisi yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap diam.

Ucapannya berhasil mempengaruhi Baekhyun. Orang terdekat? Siapa maksudnya?

Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun. Ia memegangi tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu lalu menggendongnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak sanggup berjalan.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan semuanya setelah ini." Bisik Chanyeol menuntut.

.

.

"Minumlah."

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menyesap teh lemon hangat yang di berikan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Jadi kenapa Lay bisa menjadikanmu target? Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin membunuhku."

Chanyeol masih diam, menanti jawaban Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah anak seseorang kaya raya yang tak pernah di ketahui siapa pun keberadaannya. Ayahku merahasiakan identitasku demi keselamatanku. Ada rasa sakit terkadang ketika orang tuamu mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa dia tak memiliki anak padahal ada kau yang menatapnya dalam gelap. Tetapi, walau di rahasiakan tetap saja masih ada orang-orang yang mengetahui keberadaanku."

Seluruh teka-teki ini rasanya mulai terjawab satu persatu. Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun bermaksud menenangkan. Ia mengembangkan senyuman seringan bulu.

"Setidaknya kau tidak di buang oleh ayahmu sendiri, Baekhyun." Tutur Chanyeol. Tersirat kesedihan mendalam dari bias matanya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih baik di buang menjadi sampah dari pada harus hidup seperti ini. Hebatnya lagi aku kehilangan sosok yang ku sayang disaat aku membutuhkannya."

"Ku tebak, sosok yang menghilang itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Tepat dimana dia menghilang, ibuku juga meninggal dunia."

Hening... ada jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk istirahat.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tidurlah. Besok kita akan mencari tahu tentang semuanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu mulai menyamankan tubuhnya untuk tertidur.

"Selamat malam"

Lampu di matikan, gelap merajai. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan ke luar kamar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak sekaligus menunggu dini hari tiba. Terkait pertemuannya dengan Mr. Jang. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Jika dipikir lagi seharusnya Chanyeol tak perlu ambil pusing bukan? Ini bukan masalahnya. Kendatipun dia di bayar.

Segelas kopi di seduh untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Ditambah dengan sebatang rokok untuk peneman malam yang sunyi. Lelaki itu bersiap dengan pakaian serba hitam dan juga topinya. Rokok terapit di belah bibir, tangan memeriksa pistol sekedar untuk berjaga.

Detik jam terdengar menggema dari ruangan tengah apartemen Chanyeol. Malam semakin larut, itu artinya ia harus bergegas sekarang juga.

Lelaki mengecek kamarnya untuk memastikan Baekhyun sudah terlelap atau belum.

Senyum tipis Chanyeol terkembang. Ia menutup pintu kamar kembali dengan hati-hati.

Tanpa fikir apa pun lagi ia segera melesat menuju lokasi dimana Mr. Jang sudah menanti.

"Lama sekali." Ujar sang klien dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Aku hanya telat lima menit." Balas Chanyeol datar, malas berdebat lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah... Silakan duduk."

Basa-basi. Chanyeol menyeringai mendengarnya. Keduanya bertatap lumayan lama hingga yang lebih tua memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu?" Tanya Mr. Jang dengan wajah datarnya.

Ada rasa tak enak saat melihat ekspresi itu. Chanyeol merasakannya. Ia seperti memiliki firasat lain pada pria tua di depannya.

"Tentu tidak jika kau tak memberitahu." Jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Si pria paruh baya tertawa. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bingung, tidak ada humor yang terkandung di dalam ucapannya. Tetapi pria paruh baya itu malah tertawa sejadinya.

"Baiklah... Jadi begini. Ada seseorang yang sangat menggangguku. Anak ini lebih berbahaya dari perkiraanku selama ini. Sungguh, jika tahu begini sudah lama aku membuangnya dulu."

Anak?

Merasa tak ada respons dari pemuda di depannya, Mr. Jang kembali meneruskan penuturannya. Sementara tangannya sibuk merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil dompet.

"Ini. Bunuh dia."

Selembar foto, seorang pemuda manis dengan senyuman kotaknya. Mata Chanyeol melebar. Tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"I-Ini... Kenapa?" Suaranya bagaikan tercekat.

"Dia... si pengganggu keberhasilanku. Byun Baekhyun. Anak yang sengaja di rahasiakan presiden."

Byun... Anak rahasia. Presiden?

Entah mengapa semua seperti berputar di kepala Chanyeol. Perihal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Pembelaan Baekhyun terhadap presiden. Memata-matai Mr. Jang serta wajah familier yang entah dimana Chanyeol pernah melihatnya.

Kebodohan Chanyeol merangkum semua ini terlalu lamban. Jadi selama ini dia membantu seseorang yang ternyata anak dari korbannya sendiri?

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" Pertanyaan bernada mengejek, Mr. Jang sudah menduga reaksi Chanyeol akan seperti ini.

"Tapi mengapa Presiden merahasiakannya?"

Anggap saja Chanyeol terlalu sibuk mempertanyakan perihal masalah pribadi kliennya. Tetapi ini mengenai Byun Baekhyun yang saat ini menjalin kerja sama dengannya. Kerja sama yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui mengenai apa hingga saat ini. Terkekeh pias, ia menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Lagi pula ada hal mengganjal yang membuatnya bertanya kembali. Ia masih belum paham dengan jalan pikiran para kliennya kali ini. Mengapa semua harus terkait dengannya?

"Byun bodoh itu hanya takut jika anaknya di perkenalkan kepada publik, maka bisa saja nasib Baekhyun sama seperti nasib putranya yang pertama. Padahal dia tidak tahu jika orang terdekatnya lah yang menyabotase semuanya."

Putra pertama? Jadi... sosok yang hilang itu adalah kakak Baekhyun? Astaga, mengapa semua hal menjadi serumit ini?

"Baiklah. Ku rasa penjelasanku sudah cukup Loey. Kau hanya perlu membunuh anak ini. Keberadaannya memang sulit di temui. Tetapi aku yakin dia sering ke rumah sakit dimana presiden kita terkapar akhir-akhir ini. Pembayaranmu akan ku tambahkan menjadi dua kali lipat jika kau berhasil membunuhnya cepat, setidaknya dalam tiga hari ini aku sudah melihat mayatnya."

Hening. Tak ada niat menyahuti sama sekali. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia percaya sekarang. Berbagai pertanyaan membingungkan masih berputar di kepalanya. Serta potongan-potongan kisah itu masih terpecah hingga membuat kepalanya nyeri. Matanya masih jeli melihat sosok Baekhyun di foto. Senyuman manis, mata sipit yang lucu, liontin aneh yang...

'Mirip seperti punyaku.'

DEG!

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke atas. Mr. Jang tersenyum, sangat ganjil di rasa Chanyeol.

"Kau harus membunuh untuk bertahan hidup."

Seringai itu melebar dengan menjijikkan. Lalu si pria paruh baya pergi dari sana bersama sang asisten.

" _kau harus membunuh untuk bertahan hidup, Chanyeol."_

Seringai yang sama, ucapan yang sama dan juga suara yang sama.

Jadi, siapa mereka semua?

" _Arghhh_!"

Sakit kepala itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Lagi. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah saat berusaha mengingat masa lalunya.

Apa yang membuatnya merasakan kekosongan dan kerisauan selama ini adalah karena ia tak mampu mengingat dengan jelas siapa dirinya. Yang Chanyeol ingat hanya bagaimana ia di buang ke jalanan oleh seseorang yang belum bisa Chanyeol ingat hingga sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun. Dia pasti tahu semuanya. Terlebih liontin itu.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol keluar dari tempat pertemuannya dengan Mr. Jang. Ia memasuki Mobilnya lalu menyetir gila-gilaan menuju apartemennya berada.

Pintu di buka kasar. Lelaki itu melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur sangat pulas. Ia segera mencari sesuatu dari laci lemarinya. Sangat terburu-buru seolah haus akan penasaran.

Tangannya bergetar mengambil liontin di dalam laci lemari. Ia membuka bandul liontin tersebut untuk melihat foto disana. Hanya foto Chanyeol semasa kecil juga seorang anak lelaki manis dengan poni dan juga mata sipitnya yang lucu.

Ia berbalik, berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang masih tertidur pulas. Tangan besarnya menyingkap kerah baju Baekhyun dengan bergetar. Rantai dari liontin itu sudah terlihat. Dengan kehati-hatian yang ekstra, Chanyeol berusaha membuka satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Jakunnya naik turun, terlihat jelas ia sedang gugup. Chanyeol berharap sesuatu yang dikenakan Baekhyun tidak sama dengan miliknya.

Namun harapan Chanyeol tidak di kabulkan kali ini. Bentuk liontin mereka sama persis. Lelaki itu segera membuka bandul liontin Baekhyun untuk melihat foto di dalamnya.

Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Foto yang serupa. Seperti miliknya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menutup kembali bandul liontin Baekhyun.

Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. Jadi sosok yang Baekhyun cari selama ini adalah dirinya?

Apa hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?

Tubuh Chanyeol berkeringat, pertanda ia sedang sangat frustrasi saat ini. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat, mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya dulu.

" _Kau anak haram pergi dari rumahku!"_

" _Chanyeol hyung... jangan seperti ini."_

" _Arghhh_!"

Kepala Chanyeol benar-benar sakit hingga ia tak sadat sudah menggeram lumayan keras di depan Baekhyun hingga yang lebih mungil terbangun dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Baekhyun panik. Lelaki manis itu menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan.

"Siapa kalian?" Suara Chanyeol melirih. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Apa?"

"KAU SIAPA BAEKHYUN?!"

Baekhyun tersentak akan bentakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Secara spontan ia melepas tangannya yang semula mengelus pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?"

Sorot mata itu berubah dingin, seperti tak bisa di kenali. Seringai mengejeknya membuat lelaki itu tampak lain dari biasanya. Chanyeol masih menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku perlu tahu, bisa saja kau ini mata-mata yang dikirim untuk menangkapku."

Pancingan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut. Namun ia masih berusaha menyimpan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku mencari seseorang yang hilang. Hanya itu."

Tak ada sahutan, Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun jujur agar ia juga tidak bertanya-tanya lagu dengan semua ini.

"Dia sosok yang ku cintai melebihi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini. Namun ada hal yang membuatku sakit. Kami berpisah dengan cara tidak baik. Aku bertengkar dengannya saat itu dan satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya, mengapa ia menyebutku sebagai anak haram? Padahal kami sangat dekat dulu. Lalu dia menghilang setelah itu."

Kilas balik kenangan itu tersusun satu persatu. Dua anak lelaki dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Senyuman Baekhyun. Dan juga percakapan mereka, tepatnya pertengkaran mereka belasan tahun silam.

Lalu, ada seseorang yang membekapnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Orang itu lelaki. Dengan wajah yang lumayan familier. Tubuh Chanyeol terlempar ke jalanan lalu kepalanya di pukul dengan menggunakan balok kayu besar. Di akhir kesadarannya, masih ia ingat jelas bagaimana ucapan itu terngiang di kepalanya.

" _kau harus membunuh untuk bertahan hidup, Chanyeol."_

Suara itu jelas. Sama seperti suara seseorang yang berbicara di ruang kerja ayahnya.

" _Aku mencintaimu Byun Hyeri! Kenapa kau masih bertahan pada seseorang yang memiliki istri simpanan seperti keparat Yunho itu?!"_

 _Plaaakkk._

Chanyeol melihatnya, seorang wanita cantik menampar sosok yang di kenalinya.

" _Aku tidak pernah berniat mengingatnya lagi. Omong kosong dengan semua. Aku mencintai Yunho dan bagiku Baekhyun adalah anakku. Tidak ada istilah istri simpanan!"_

Sosok lelaki itu tersenyum. Menyeringai dengan mata berairnya.

" _Baiklah. Seberharga itu? Kau pilih saja Hyeri. Jika kau bersikeras memilih Yunho maka aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga darimu agar kau tahu arti kehilangan!"_

Wanita bernama Hyeri itu terkejut. Ia berusaha mengejar si lelaki.

" _Berhenti kau. JANG WOOYOUNG!"_

Chanyeol melihatnya. Mata yang menatapnya tajam sekaligus terkejut bersamaan. Sosok Chanyeol kecil bersembunyi di balik pintu. Tak lama setelahnya kejadian penculikan itu terjadi. Hari dimana ia di buang dan juga hari ia harus memilih untuk masuk ke dunia gelap.

Jang Wooyoung. Wajah yang sama ... Jang.

Setetes air mata jatuh dati pipi Chanyeol. Air muka dingin Baekhyun berubah melihat sosok datar di depannya menangis tanpa suara. Apalagi saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya sangat erat.

' _Aku mencoba membunuh ayahku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku hendak membunuh Baekhyun. Tuhan... inikah caramu menghukumku?'_

"Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak... hanya peluk aku Baekhyun. Peluk aku. Aku hanya rindu pada seseorang."

' _Aku merindukanmu.'_

Dengan wajah bingung yang tak jua sirna, Baekhyun tak bisa melepas pelukan itu. Ada satu kenyamanan aneh yang di rasanya. Pelukan senyaman ini sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tertidur di pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun nya.

.

.

Kepolisian daerah Seoul terlihat sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Penyelidikan mengenai kasus penembakan presiden masih terus di usut siapa pelaku utama penembakan itu. Detektif Oh memijat dahinya karena rasa pusing akibat kurang tidur. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu. Belum ada titik terang mengenai si pelaku.

Ucapan sang anak presiden beberapa waktu lalu membuat opininya tentang Lay yang ia duga sebagai pelaku terpatahkan. Jadi, benarkan sosok itu yang menjadi pelaku penembakan?

Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Anak buahnya masuk dengan sebuah amplop coklat sedang. Senyuman sang bawahan ia harap menjadi kabar menyenangkan yang akan ia terima.

Ia segera menerima amplop tersebut lalu membukanya. Isi tersebut merupakan banyak data. Tentang si pembunuh.

"Jadi... benar dia pelakunya? Loey?" Tanya detektif Oh setengah tak percaya.

"Ya detektif, ada seorang pemuda yang mengaku menyaksikan orang ini di atas gedung tak jauh dari tempat kejadian saat itu. Pemuda ini mengira sosok Loey ini hendak bunuh diri karena duduk di pinggiran gedung saat itu. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana penembakan itu terjadi dan juga foto itu."

Detektif Oh melihat selembar foto di antara dokumen. Foto sebuah tas hitam masih tertutup. Lembar selanjutnya sebuah senjata terlipat berada di dalam tas tersebut dengan ukiran L.O.E.Y di salah satu sisinya.

"Dia juga memiliki rekaman kejadian saat itu. Bagaimana Loey melempar tasnya ke bawah. Bagaimana Loey menembak Presiden kita. Dia hanya berusaha menutupi ini karena takut. Namun sayembara tuan Muda Byun untuk menghadiahi siapa pun yang bisa memberi bukti si pelaku penembakan, ia mendatangi kantor kita dengan alasan butuh uang. Hanya pemuda ini meninta identitasnya di rahasiakan."

Detektif muda bernama Oh Sehun itu terduduk lemas namun bahagia di satu sisi. Ia segera menelepon Tuan Muda Byun untuk memberi kabar bahagia ini.

"Tuan Muda... ternyata benar. Dia adalah pelakunya."

.

.

Ada yang salah disini. Chanyeol tak pernah berlaku selembut ini pada siapa pun. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu perhatian padanya akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu membangunkannya tidur dengan lembut, menyiapkan makanan, bahkan berbicara dengan suara halus. Sedikit banyaknya Baekhyun merasa curiga akan sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu cepat berubah.

"Cha, makanannya selesai. Ayo cicipi."

Yang berambut brunette menyipit menatap makanan di depannya. Ia bahkan mengendus makanan tersebut hingga membuat si pembuat makanan merasa kesal.

"Tidak ada racunnya jika kau ingin tahu Baek." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

Cengiran khas di berikan lelaki mungil itu. Ia menyendok spageti buatan Chanyeol. Rasa nikmat adalah hal pertama yang menyapa lidahnya.

" _Woah_! Enak!"

Ada rasa bangga terhadap dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum malu lalu diam-diam jempolnya menghapus sisa saus di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol hanya mencoba menyenangkan hati Baekhyun.

"Ah! Mengenai tuan Jang dan sosok yang ku cari. Apa kau sudah menemukan bukti?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol memberitahu semuanya sekarang. Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika tahu sosok yang ia cari selama ini adalah Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang telah berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Ah. Belum." Bohong Chanyeol.

Rasa kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

Sunyi mereka terpecahkan saat suara dering ponsel berbunyi nyaring. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama mengambil ponsel masing-masing diiringi derai tawa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengangkatnya." Ucap Chanyeol Canggung.

Lelaki berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun yang sedang menerima panggilan pula.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar melihat nama pemanggil di ponselnya. Nama yang sama, yang selalu menghubunginya selama seminggu terakhir karena rasa ketidak puasannya.

"Halo."

" _Bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil membunuh anak itu? Dia sudah lama menghilang."_

Membunuh? Gigi Chanyeol terdengar bergemeletuk. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tega membunuh Baekhyun setelah apa yang sudah ia ketahui?

Niat jahat itu tiba-tiba menguasainya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membunuhnya."

' _Membunuhmu tepatnya.'_ Sambung Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dari arah dapur ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah dingin itu menatapnya. Sangat tajam, seolah bisa menguliti Chanyeol detik ini juga.

Bahkan senyuman Chanyeol tak ia indahkan lagi.

" _Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun?"_

.

.

Pertemuan mereka kali ini di lakukan di tempat tak biasa . Chanyeol sengaja meminta Mr. Jang bertemu agar mempermudahnya melakukan pembunuhan sesegera mungkin.

Sosok paruh baya itu keluar dari mobilnya di bantu sang asisten.

"Apa yang membuatmu meminta untuk bertemu_"

Moncong pistol mendarat di dahinya. Chanyeol menatap datar lelaki di hadapannya tanpa rasa belas kasih sedikit pun.

"A-ada apa ini? Apa maksudmu Loey?"

Senyuman mengejek Chanyeol berikan pada Mr. Jang.

"Kau tahu mengapa? Karena kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku."

Bola mata si pria paruh baya bergerak gelisah.

"Kau mencintai ibuku benar?"

DEG!

"S-siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku orang yang kau perintahkan untuk membunuh ayah dan adikku sendiri. Aku anak yang kau pisahkan dari keluarganya belasan tahun silam. Jang Wooyoung-ssi."

Tuan Jang menggeleng tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini dia bekerja sama dengan orang yang sengaja ingin ia lenyapkan? Ironi macam apa ini?

"Kau membuangku karena aku mengetahui rahasiamu bukan? Dan sekarang aku juga menyimpan rahasia pentingmu. Bagaimana jika polisi tahu kau adalah dalang dari percobaan pembunuhan seorang presiden?"

Jang Wooyoung berengut, dingin dari pistol membuat rasa takutnya kian menjadi. Sosok Chanyeol bukanlah tandingannya. Ia seorang pembunuh level tinggi.

"Kenapa? Tak berani melawan?"

BUAGHHH... satu tinjuan di layangkan si pria paruh baya secara mendadak pada rahang bawah Chanyeol. Bukannya merasa sakit, Chanyeol justru tertawa layaknya psikopat gila.

Ternyata kau berani juga pak tua.

Kali ini Chanyeol menendang kaki Wooyoung hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kemampuan berkelahimu tak sehebat dulu. Bisakah aku mengirimmu ke neraka sekarang?"

Moncong pistol berada di dahinya. Wooyoung benar-benar merasa payah sekarang. Ia tak memiliki perlindungan apa pun. Permintaan Chanyeol agar Wooyoung tak membawa asisten pribadi nyatanya tak sedikit pun ia curigai tadi. Dan sekarang ia menyesali kebodohannya.

DHUARRRRR

Satu tembakan menggema suaranya. Puluhan personil kepolisian tiba-tiba mengepung lokasi kejadian. Chanyeol dan Wooyoung merasa kebingungan. Namun si pria paruh baya memainkan perannya lebih dulu.

"Tolong aku! Dia mencoba membunuhku! Dia adalah dalang penembakan presiden kita!"

Chanyeol merasa semua senjata mengarah padanya. Lelaki itu mendesah pelan. Lalu terkejut saat melihat orang yang dia kenali berdiri dengan penampilan rapi dengan jas mahalnya bersama seorang detektif kepolisian tak jauh dari mereka.

"Baekhyun..."

"Tangkap dia." Ucapannya dingin. Tak berbelas kasih. Taj ada kehangatan.

Tuan Jang berteriak meminta dilepaskan saat para polisi menangkapnya.

"Tuan muda. Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan nak. Tolong... bukan aku pelakunya."

"Kau bersekongkol dengan pembunuh itu. Silakan jelaskan nanti di pengadilan." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Pembunuh itu. Jantung Chanyeol terasa berdenyut sakit saat mendengarnya.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

"Tuan muda. Jangan mendekatinya." Tegur detektif Oh waswas.

Tetapi seolah tuli, Baekhyun malah semakin mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa..." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Kenapa apanya? Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Ternyata kau ini bodoh sekali."

Chanyeol masih belum bisa mempercayai ini.

"Kau tahu? Semua sudah ku rencanakan, Chanyeol. Aku sudah tahu siapa kau. Hanya memastikan apa benar kau adalah pembunuhnya atau bukan. Hari dimana kita bertemu pertama kali adalah satu kejadian tak terduga yang membantuku mengungkap semuanya."

KLIK...

Suara borgol terkunci. Baekhyun memborgol kedua tangan Chanyeol tanpa beban. Ia menatap datar lelaki di depannya.

"Kau mencoba membunuh ayahku. Dan juga malam ini kau hendak membunuhku. Bukankah demikian? Aku mendengar semuanya Chanyeol-ssi."

"Soal tuan Jang. Sangat mudah mengetahui bahwa dia mencoba membunuhku dan ayah. Kau ingat Lay? Dia mengakui semuanya."

Tidak... hentikan! Chanyeol tak sanggup mendengarnya lagi.

"Aku membencimu. Membusuk lah di penjara Chanyeol."

Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik. Tak lama setelahnya dua orang dari tim SWAT memegang lengan Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak lari.

"Kenapa... KENAPA KAU TEGA BYUN BAEKHYUN?! KAU... KAU ADIKKU."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti sebuah senyuman miris terpatri di bibirnya. Ia kembali mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memiliki saudara Chanyeol. Tidak. Saudaraku sudah mati. Kau adalah pembunuh, kau mencoba membunuh ayahmu dan juga berhasil membuat ibumu mati karena kehilanganmu."

Air mata Chanyeol turun menganak sungai. Rasa kecewa dan sakit adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Mengapa setelah sekian lama semua baru terungkap?

"Kau... tahu siapa aku?"

"Malam dimana kau memelukku. Malam dimana kau memeriksa liontinku. Aku tidak tidur Chanyeol. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Aku semakin membencimu."

Benci?

"Tetapi kau bilang... kau bilang sangat berharap bertemu dengan sosok yang kau cari."

Seringai Baekhyun melebar sangat mengerikan.

"Kau tahu? Mengapa aku mencarimu? Karena aku akan membunuhmu Chanyeol. Karena aku tidak mau keberadaanku terancam jika sewaktu-waktu kau hadir ke kehidupan kami lagi."

Kejam adalah satu kata yang pantas di sematkan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan tak berniat melawan saat para polisi menariknya menuju mobil tahanan berada. Ia hanya menatap hampa pada sosok angkuh yang menatapnya lama dan tak berekspresi.

"Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Baekhyun tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Ironi memuakkan ini membuatnya harus mengalami semuanya.

"Maaf Chanyeol. Semua demi kebaikan kita. Untuk negeri ini, untuk ayah dan juga kebaikanmu. Maafkan aku."

.

.

 _Pengadilan tinggi Seoul menjatuhkan hukuman seumur hidup bagi Jang Wooyoung. Banyak pihak yang tak percaya bahwa sosok kepercayaan presiden itu adalah dalang dari percobaan pembunuhan presiden mereka. Di duga ia melakukan kerja sana dengan seorang pembunuh level tinggi berinisial L. Namun pihak kepolisian kembali di pusingkan dengan kaburnya sosok pembunuh ini. Hingga saat ini, sosok L kembali buron yang berbahaya. Para masyarakat di himbau untuk berhati-hati. Sementara itu kabar baiknya, presiden Byun Yunho sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kabar ini__

 _PIIPPP_...

"Sudah selesai menonton, Byun?"

"C-Chanyeol?... Kau?"

"Ya, aku kembali."

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
